


She's only sixteen.

by that_shera_chick



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mixed Canon of Movie & Musical, Remington Party, anyway that's off topic bc this is about chandler, duke and veronica are friends, fuck musical canon duke. how dare they ruin an amazing character and her friendship w/veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shera_chick/pseuds/that_shera_chick
Summary: Just a week or two ago, the demon queen had decreed that she'd be an “ex-somebody” on Monday. Now, she was at a Remington party with the so-called demon queen and just a few minutes ago was holding her hair back as she rid the alcohol from her body. She doesn't understand. She went from the Heathers’ mascot, to the Heathers’ enemy, to Heather Chandler's best friend. It all happened so fast. It was as if time was speeding up, and she was keeping up with it, but didn't understand anything that she saw.





	She's only sixteen.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in February/January when i was still clinging to heathers, and gave up on it when i gave up on heathers. i found it in docs when i went to go write glimmadora. it's unfinished, but i figured that since i worked so hard on it i might as well post it before deleting the doc. it may not be my best work, but i'm proud of it nonetheless.
> 
> trigger warnings: underage drinking, vomit, mention of eating disorder w/one that's actually named, sexually assault mentioned in the end notes though not explicitly written out (by which i mean in detail like actual fiction)

When Veronica had agreed to go to a Remington party with Chandler, this was not what she expected. How could she have expected to be locking the door while her friend was puking her guts out? If it was Duke, she could've seen it coming. She didn't like seeing Duke destroy herself and her body by puking everything she ate, but she knew how much it meant to Duke that it remained a secret only the Heathers knew. So, she would expect locking the door while Duke was puking her guts out. After all, that is what she did at Ram's party last month. 

However, Veronica never thought that Chandler had bulimia, that much the mythic bitch made clear early on in their friendship. So maybe that's why she never saw this coming. She knew Chandler didn't have the eating disorder, so why would she think that she would ever be in this situation? She knew for a fact that Chandler never acted vulnerable, at least not around Veronica. So, she never considered that the demon queen of Westerberg High wouldn't be able to hold her liquor. But here she is, Heather Chandler in the flesh, throwing up in one of Remington dorm room’s bathroom.

This was so not very.

Veronica turns around, after locking the door as previously mentioned. Chandler vomits once again as Veronica winces. You'd think that Veronica would be used to seeing this kind of stuff, considering Duke is one of her best friends. That's not the case, apparently. Maybe it's just that it's the first time she's seen the mythic bitch in this scenario. That's probably why she stares, despite hating the sight. Yeah, that's why.

Chandler, after done with that round, snaps back up and sits up straight. She was on her knees in front of the toilet, yet still tried to keep her good posture. Veronica can’t understand why. It wasn't like they were at Westerberg, and that people would be shocked to find that Heather Chandler could drink way too much too. Remington was a college with people who were worse than the ones at Westerberg, so Veronica didn't understand why Chandler cared about if they saw her like this. Plus, the door was locked, so it wasn't like they could.

She noticeably gasps, but not for dramatic effect (surprisingly, or at least surprising to Veronica). It was if Chandler couldn't breath, but that shouldn't take anyone by surprise. It's tough to breath whilst being drunk and throwing up...Probably. Veronica has never been in Chandler’s shoes, she hasn't even been in the situation of the Heather right now. 

“What are you waiting for?! Stop staring, and get over here and hold my hair back before I throw up again!”, Chandler snaps, her voice not tripping or stuttering once. It was kind of shocking, considering that Chandler had drunk so much. However, her voice was hoarse. It sounded pained, and that really catches Veronica's attention. She does as told, and quickly walks to Chandler before kneeling behind the mythic bitch, who the older girl was feeling more sorry for by the minute. She just finished getting the last of Heather's hair held up when she threw up again. Veronica screwed her eyes tight until Chandler was done.

Chandler’s breath was uneven when Veronica forced her own eyes open again. She tries to keep her eyes off of the contents in the toilet, and tries not to smell anything either. She uses one hand to flush the toilet, while the other hand is still holding Heather's hair up. Trying to lighten the mood, Veronica points out Heather's improper grammar in her previous sentence. “And get over here AND hold my hair back before I throw up again? Wow, um, what happened to proper grammar?`` she comments. “Proper grammar died when Mrs. Fleming failed me on myriad last week,” the demon queen (who isn't acting like such a demon queen) replied. They both have a laugh, before falling into silence again. Veronica figures that now isn't the time to correct that that was a spelling quiz, not a grammatical one.

Chandler leaned her back against Veronica, and they stay there for a little while. Chandler's head is on Veronica’s shoulder, and the trademark “blue Heather” (“Not a Heather, a Veronica,” she comments. JD smirks. That simple charm of his is why she goes to him instead of anyone else after Ram's party.) stares at her. Chandler's eyes are closed, but her shoulders are still tense. Veronica wants to say something, but the words keep slipping away. It was like they were on her fingertips, but they were always just out of reach when she tried to grasp them.

Just a week or two ago, the demon queen had decreed that she'd be an “ex-somebody” on Monday. Now, she was at a Remington party with the so-called demon queen and just a few minutes ago was holding her hair back as she rid the alcohol from her body. She doesn't understand. She went from the Heathers’ mascot, to the Heathers’ enemy, to Heather Chandler's best friend. It all happened so fast. It was as if time was speeding up, and she was keeping up with it, but didn't understand anything that she saw. 

God, her analogies are such bullshit.

Veronica races for the words, races against time, and they weren't out of reach. They were disappearing, and reappearing until she finally grasped the words. Time is stopping to wait for her, if only for a second.

“Are you feeling any better? Do you think you'll need to vomit again?”, Veronica asks. She let go of the words. “No, no and y-yes, I-I mean-”, Chandler cuts herself off, before taking a deep breath. “I'm- I feel better. I don't think I'm going to, um, throw up,” she corrects. “Not again, at least,” she adds, and Veronica doesn't comment on the stuttering. She thinks it's because Heather's drunk. However, she is curious on how Chandler could be speaking without it one second, and with it the next.

It's so strange seeing Heather so vulnerable. Heather always had her head up high, always was the definition of put-together at Westerberg. Hell, just a minute ago she was trying to do just that! She was the queen of the school, and was only sixteen. So, of course, it was expected of her. Maybe that's why she was trying to be her normal bitchy persona a minute ago. However, now that Veronica thought about it, why was she trying to put up that facade anyway? Surely, she could get there faster by being nice.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end. it was going to go on when i first wrote it for veronica and chandler to leave the party, but they needed to get heather's scrunchie first and some guy tries throwing himself on chandler and she was way too drunk to consen (not to mention sixteen-) t so veronica stops it. then they go to veronica's house, heather takes the bed (power move) so veronica sleeps on the floor. in the morning chandler questions why veronica didn't let the guy do anything to her and why veronica didn't do something to her herself to which veronica replies something about consent
> 
> then comedic text convo between martha, jd, and veronica
> 
> so yeah-


End file.
